


Finger-paints

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fun, Natasha is a bad influence, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Playtime, Toddler Fun, messy play, rhodey sam and wanda arent much better, steve cant cope with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: This isn't Steve's idea of painting...





	Finger-paints

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do seasonal specials but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

“Whatever you do, please don’t get any paint on your clothes. I think your Mommy would kill me. Instantly and without hesitation.” Steve warned as he handed Bea a paintbrush.

The other day when he’d gone in search of child friendly painting supplies he had managed to get her a little artist’s smock. But if she decided for any kind of reason (Steve couldn’t think of any but as they had all learned in the past few years, toddlers and small children were highly unpredictable, as were Stark’s) to remove the smock there was a chance no matter how remote that she could get paint on her clothes. He had also managed to pick her up her own little easel to place beside his own and a big pad of paper to go on it.

Bea nodded at his warning, still focussed on the set up in front of her. Especially the paints which were water based and wash-out-able (he’d double and triple checked). They were in the main room of the Avengers compound and he’d even covered all of the furniture with old sheets to be safe.

“Paint now?” She asked, finally turning away from the paper and pointing at it.

“Of course.”

She didn’t need telling twice and unceremoniously dunked her paintbrush into the red paint and swept it across the page excitedly. Steve smiled and shook his head at her as he started to paint on his own paper.

“Don’t forget to wash your brush in the water pot before you use a new colour.” He reminded her.

“Okay!” She swished her brush in the water to clean off the red paint before swiping it in the purple paint.

Ten minutes, many more colours and a round of what seemed like almost stabbing the paper with the paintbrush Bea declared that her picture was finished. Steve pulled the page from the pad and set it aside to dry.

“Now you’ve got a clean sheet to paint another picture.”

Bea didn’t need telling twice and started with the yellow paint this time. After a few moments she decided that the brush wasn’t good enough and simply pressed her hand into the paint instead. At this Natasha, who had been surveying the scene safely from across the room well out of any potential splash zone, nearly choked on her drink at the pained expression on Steve’s face as the toddler continued using her hands to paint instead of the brush.

“Atta girl Bea, don’t worry about getting messy.” Natasha encouraged, finally getting up from the couch and joining them.

Bea grinned at her and held out a paint covered hand to her.

“Oh, no I’m good…” Natasha backed away, unfortunately not soon enough as Bea reached out and grabbed her leg, leaving a bright blue handprint on Natasha’s black jeans. Natasha stopped still, her eyes growing wide.

“Don’t worry about getting messy Nat.” Steve smirked while he tried not to laugh.

“So you think this is funny do you?” Natasha approached him, “Let’s see how you like it, come on Bea let’s get him!” She declared swiping her hand in some green paint and practically launching herself at Steve, Bea following suit with some pink paint.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Steve shouted as he tried to dodge out of the way.

Instead of getting out of the way he collided with Sam and Rhodey, ending up hopping on one leg to regain his balance while Natasha and Bea chased after him.

“What on earth is going on?” Rhodey asked as he and Sam moved quickly to the side so Bea and Natasha could get past.

“Paint war?” Sam suggested, noting the small blue handprint on Natasha’s jeans.

“Oh! Come on!” Steve complained as Natasha, sick of chasing, flicked her fingers and splattered his t-shirt with bright green paint.

“Addack!” Bea roared as she charged at Steve, both hands covered in pink paint and stretched out in front of her which ended with her effectively wiping her hands down his jeans when he tried to move out of the way.

Rhodey and Sam burst out laughing.

“I’m glad you think this is so funny boys…” Natasha said, patting Sam’s cheek with a green covered hand.

“Aw, Natasha, no…” Sam screwed up his face and Rhodey continued to laugh. “Yeah, hilarious…”

“Uncl’ ‘Odey!” Bea squealed, running at him with pink paint still on her fingers.

“No! No, no!” He tried to move to the side but she grabbed him and hugged his legs.

While Bea’s back was still turned to him Sam flipped Rhodey off. Natasha laughed at them but was cut short when Steve picked her up with one arm and dragged his other hand through the red paint.

“No Steve! Don’t you dare!” Was all she managed to get out before she felt the paint splatter across the side of her face. She just turned and glared at him.

Meanwhile Sam and Rhodey had decided to fully join the paint war after Bea had managed to get them both with the yellow paint.

“Just don’t get it on her clothes! Pepper will kill me!” Steve warned as he ducked behind the nearest couch to shield himself from Natasha.

Before Sam managed to grab Bea and smear her with purple paint Natasha grabbed the toddler and pulled her out of the way, quickly tucking them behind the bar.

“Ah Nat?” Bea asked, confused as she heard Steve, Sam and Rhodey yelling at each other about blue paint.

“The best paint is war paint.” She explained, drawing two little dark lines across each of Bea’s cheeks with her fingers before doing the same to herself.

Bea laughed delightedly before grabbing Natasha’s hand and pulling her out from behind the bar and back onto the battlefield.

 

Within the next fifteen minutes the floor was covered in a rainbow of ready-mix paint. The only things in the room that weren’t covered in paint were Wanda and Vision who had just appeared at the door having heard the shouting, screaming and yelling from the other side of the compound.

“Hi!” Bea greeted them brightly with a wave, stopping at the door as she ran from Sam who was wielding a blob of orange paint.

“Hi, sweetie…” Wanda mumbled, returning the wave while Vision watched the chaos.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted them as he swept Bea over to him as he crouched to the floor, holding tightly onto her as she tried her best to scramble away. “Grab some paint, join in.” He instructed, swiping his hand across Bea’s forehead leaving a big smudge of orange paint. “Though I would recommend tying your hair back Wanda.”

While he was talking Bea managed to free herself and scramble away to attack Steve and Natasha with an attempted war cry and purple paint.

“The only rule is, you don’t get the paint on Bea’s actual clothes. On the smock thing is fine.” Steve added.

Wanda considered for a moment before slipping a hair tie from her wrist and sweeping her hair up into an extremely messy bun.

“Bring it on.” She said sternly before practically squeaking in shock when orange paint splashed across her face. “Bea!” She called out to the toddler. “Come and help me get back at Sam!” Wanda opened the bottle and poured red paint into her hand.

“Am coming!” Bea replied, abandoning her attack on her adoptive aunt and uncle (who were now splattered everywhere with purple paint) and scooped up some green ammo on the way. “’Mon Wana!” She ran past her heading straight for Sam.

Wanda stopped still for a few seconds before following her lead.

Before Bea could make it to Sam, Rhodey crawled out from where he had managed to hid himself behind a couch and grabbed her, leaving a bright yellow hand print either side of her waist.

“Ah!” She shrieked, kicking her legs and pushing on his hands with her own to try and free herself. “Nooooo!” She whined while giggling. She twisted around as best she could and managed to smear some green paint on his t-shirt. “Le’ me goooo!” She kicked her legs some more.

“Never!” He declared, standing up and repositioning Bea onto his hip, covering the entirety of one of her hands in yellow paint in the process.

Bea pulled a face and reached up as far as she could with the one of her hands that still had some green paint on and wiped it down the side of his face. He grimaced then laughed.

“Alright, go and help Wanda get Sam.” He set her back on the floor for her run, grab some more green paint and then to take off to the other side of the room where red and orange paint was being thrown, with another battle cry which made all of the adults in the room stop for a moment and laugh.

Upon seeing Wanda had joined the fight Steve and Natasha had decided to abandon their assault upon one another and turned to making sure that the younger Avenger wasn’t such a blank canvas. By the time Bea got to them Wanda was covered in orange, pink and purple paint. She had clearly given as good as she got though with the others splashed in red, with Steve it was mostly on his face but it appeared Sam and Natasha had been quicker on the dodge.

They all got a few more good shots in at each other, even Bea managing to get Sam across the face, with Vision watching and laughing with them from the side-lines.

Then the fun was interrupted.

“What is going on?”

Everyone stopped at the sound of Pepper’s voice. All of their expressions changed from fun and laughter to “Oh shit.” In that split second.

“We are…” Sam tried to supply an answer.

“Paining!” Bea finished for him, her face covered in streaks and splashes of orange, pink, blue and red paint with a little of the black Natasha had used for their earlier war paint still peeking through.

“Finger painting!” Wanda added nodding at the others.

“Yeah, finger painting.” Rhodey agreed.

“Each other…”

Tony smirked, trying his best not to laugh, and watched them all dig their hole from Peppers side.

“We didn’t get it on her clothes?” Natasha added when Pepper still didn’t speak.

At this Tony was practically shaking with laughter.

“The intention was to clean her up before you guys got here but I guess we must’ve lost track of time.” Steve offered.

“I believe you.” Pepper finally spoke again then broke into a smile. “I guess getting a bit messy isn’t the end of the world.”

“It’s definitely not the end of the world, I’d just prefer to be kept out of it.” Tony said, stepping back a little further.

“We have some clothes you guys can change into if you want to join in?” Natasha suggested with a challenging smirk.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Bea bounced on her toes, grinning at her parents.

Pepper rolled her eyes but grinned as well. “Get me something to wear.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah she’s serious, get me something too…” Tony added.

“I’m going!” Natasha laughed

“Paint war!” Rhodey declared.

“Yay!” Bea cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Much love and as always and kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
